Sailor Moon and the New Arrivals
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: When Queen Beryl’s evil sister Opal who has been terrorizing San Francisco joins her in Tokyo, the rebellion for her comes along too. *Full summary inside* Sorry i also suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Enemy

_*Disclaimer: All original Sailor Moon characters are not mine. They are property of author, Naoko Takeuchi._

_*Warning: Takes place after the Star's season._

_* Added characters that are not property of Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Summary:**

When Queen Beryl's evil sister Opal (who has been terrorizing San Francisco) joins her in Tokyo, the rebellion for her comes along too. Will these strangers be able to join forces with the Sailor Scouts or will the two team fight among themselves in order to see who will fight the evil sisters? It will be a difficult battle that can only be won through teamwork. Will they triumph or will the world be taken by the negaverse?

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Enemy**

Life has been peaceful for the Sailor Scouts since the defeat of Sailor Chaos. Serena Tsukino, a junior at Crossroads High School, has started bringing her grades up, with the help of brainy Ami. Ami Anderson, also a junior, has continued being the top of her class only matched by Melvin. Mina Aino, junior, is now captain of the volleyball team and is doing much better in school now. Lita Kino, junior, started a Martial Arts club, is the Home Ec. teacher's best student and is keeping grades up too.

Rei Hino, junior, has been continuing her path to become a priestess and is excelling past satisfactory in school. Darien Shields, 20, had decided to do his studies in Tokyo after the incident with Chaos. Rini Shields, 6, is back in the 30th Century with the future of Tokyo's protection.

With the absence of evil, the five Scouts and Darien are leading normal lives again. Darien and Serena are still faithfully seeing each other. Rei started going out with Chad, Ami with Greg, and Lita with Joe, and Mina with Andrew.

They are all enjoying normal lives. Not being injured all the time is a real high point for all of them. The Outer Scouts occasionally join them but usually didn't. The Inners found themselves gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple every day anyways.

"What should we do today? It's Saturday and we have nothing to do." Mina said in a bored sort of whine.

"We could study…" Ami started.

"Aim, we've studied our brains out all year! We have one month of school left and we are not going to study for our SAT's a year before hand." Lita said, in her 'I'm in charge' voice.

The girls and Darien sat around for a couple more minutes in silence. Though they loved their quiet lives, they all missed the adventure of being Sailor Scouts. All except for Serena (who wears her broach) haven't even taken their pens (roses for Darien) out of their bags for over six months.

"How about you six go to the park and get some fresh air?" Luna, Serena's midnight black cat, suggested, "Or, Artemis and I could supervise you if you would like to train."

This caught everyone's interest.

"I don't know what we're training for, but it means transforming again, bring it on," Serena said, reaching for her broach.

"Count us in," The girls chimed in.

"Me too," Darien added.

Within a minute, all the girls had their pens out.

"Ready?" Serena asked.

"Ready."

All the girls shouted the long unused words to transform, as if they just done it yesterday.

"EMPERIUM MOON POWER!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

"MARS PLANET POWER!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

The whole room was thrown into a blaze of lights as the five girls turned into their Scout selves. Darien had never had to say anything to transform into Tuxedo Mask, so he was silent until everyone was done.

Luna watched on and remembered back to when the girls all first became scouts. Serena had been such a crybaby then, but now she was really becoming the Queen she was destined to be. Ami had been so lonely, but has come a long way, socially, since becoming Sailor Mercury. Rei had also been alone, but has great friends that love her now.

Lita used to be such a powerhouse, but since meeting Serena, has wound down and can get along with people now. Mina used to have such a huge ego, but her near death experiences had deflated her head a little. Each girl had not only gone from 14 to 17 in what seemed like just a matter of months, they had matured well past their age with their evil encounters. Luna's thoughts and flash backs were interrupted when Serena picked her up and hugged her.

"What was that for?" She said, snuggling into Serena.

"Thank you Luna. For everything. You've been there through every adventure and have looked after us. I'm just sorry that I will never be able to thank you to the point that you deserve." Serena said putting Luna back down.

"It was nothing Princess." Luna replied, nodding in respect, "Your increase in grades is definitely thanks enough. Especially because I've been able to come down on the nagging lately."

"Okay enough with the mushiness, let's get to the training room and train," Rei said wiping a tear from her eyes.

After everyone had cleared their eyes at the thanks Serena had given Luna, they made their way to the training Dojo in the temple. They spent the rest of the afternoon throwing their powers at special targets designed for each respective element. Serena took to throwing her tiara at her target of Zoisite. She would use her scepter every now and again but it wasn't as fun. The rest of the girls used their various attacks and they all did hand to hand against each other. Darien didn't do much except beat on a dummy of Rubeus with his roses and cane.

After a couple of hours, they were all getting ready to go home when a huge gust of wind slammed into the Temple. The wind came out of nowhere and took them by surprised, so everyone was thrown to the ground or against the walls.

"What in the name of Queen Serenity was that!?" Lita said after the wind was gone and was trying to get her footing back.

"I've no idea," Rei answered, also standing and helping Serena up.

Then, before anyone could do more than stand up, all the lights went out. The sun seemed to get extinguished as well, and they were thrown into pitched black darkness. Not a minute after the darkness came, an evil voice rang through the room.

"Princess Serenity. We meet again. You and your Sailor Scout will be finished this time. You will be defeated!"

"Who's there?!" Serena yelled into the darkness.

"In due time Princess, you will know. Just know that you will me kissing your lives goodbye soon. There are two armies of Negamonsters now and you will not defeat my sister and myself!"

The voice faded, but the room was still ringing. The lights came back on within the minute. Serena looked around and saw that everyone was thinking the same thing. They had all recognized that voice.

"Beryl!" They all said together.

"But she doesn't have a sister. Does she Luna?" Darien asked, obviously very confused about that statement. The confusion was reflected on everyone's faces.

* * *

_AN: Please Review!!!! THanks!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Star Kingdom

_AN: Sorry this story is soooooo crappy istarted it a few years ago, so it's not the best writing. hope you like the idea though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But i do own this plot and the new characters that are introduced, such ans the story of the Star Kingdom and its inhabitance!_

_Enjoy! R &R!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Star Kingdom**

Luna looked around at the scouts. Worry was dancing in her eyes and everyone could see it. She felt like she had failed somehow. Beryl's twin sister was a huge threat, and Luna had forgotten to mention her.

She was also in a state of shock. Shocked that Queen Beryl was alive. Shocked that she was able to pull Queen Opal out of the United States (where she had been shut away, only not by Queen Serenity).

"The sister that Queen Beryl speaks of is her twin, Queen Opal. I have heard for some time that she had been terrorizing the San Francisco area, but didn't think much of it because some force was driving her back." Luna started, "I suppose I should start at the beginning though."

Everyone nodded and began taking a seat around Luna to listen. When it came to things that might have connections with them, they all became interested.

"During the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom was not the only kingdom. A friend of Queen Serenity's and her daughter ran the Gemmed Star Kingdom. The daughter and her court were, at that time, very close friends with all of you. The Queen's name was Sellenia, as well as the princess's. Princess Sellenia went by Sellina though.

The Star Kingdom was made up of six Gemmed Stars. The Sapphire Diamond was where the Star Palace was. The other five were the Garnet, Emerald, Amethyst, Citrine and the Peridot Stars. Each star had their guardians, much like your planets." Luna paused to breath for a minute, then continued.

"Opal had been banished after trying to overthrow Queen Sellenia, same as Beryl for our Kingdom. On the night of the Full Moon Masquerade Ball, the Star Kingdom was guest to the Moon Palace. Beryl and Opal, together, took that chance to destroy both kingdoms all at once. When they got there, both you and the Star's Court were killed. Together, Queen's Sellenia and Serenity combined their remaining power to seal the sisters away and send the lot of you to earth in the future. One thing went wrong though. The Court of the Star Kingdom disappeared and we haven't seen them since." Luna finished but then Artemis stepped up and began to talk.

"Luna and I believe that, what we would call the Star Soldiers today, are in San Francisco because that is where Queen Opal has made appearances, and there was always a powerful force that drove her back."

The girls and Darien had been listening very carefully. None of them could believe that there were still more people from the Silver Millennium that they hadn't met yet. All these different pieces to their pasts, and futures, were becoming a little overwhelming. They stay quiet for a few minutes, mauling over their thoughts when Mina said,

"If these 'Star Soldiers' are alive and in San Francisco, why haven't we heard of them? When I was Sailor V in England, I was all over the news and stuff, so why haven't they been?"

"That's a very good question Mina, but they have. They just don't have publicity names like you guys do, which happen to be your real Sailor Names. Nobody actually knows who they are. They have been around just as long as you and are most likely the same age. The 'Star Soldiers' are more or less, American versions of all of you. They keep their action more discreet though, so attention isn't drawn to them" Artemis explained.

Everyone sat, contemplating the information they had just received. They couldn't believe that there were yet more protectors out in their world from the Silver Millennium. After a few minutes, a part of Serena's memory seemed to return and she could remember the Star Soldiers from back during Queen Serenity's rein.

"OH! I remember now. Sellenia and I would always sneak off together. We always went to meet our true loves. Prince Darien and… and… Prince Jacob, of the Peridot Star."

"YOU WHAT?!" Luna exclaimed, "I knew you snuck off, but I didn't know you were dragging Sellenia along too."

"Um, never mind what I said. That was centuries ago." Serena said, trying desperately to change the subject, "So Luna, Artemis, do you think that the Star Soldiers will follow Queen Opal here?"

Artemis and Luna cocked their heads for a moment, thinking about the possibility. Luna knew that Sellenia and Serena were a lot alike in the past, so she would attempt to come alone. But she figure she would come.

After talking for a while longer, Luna announced that it was late and told everyone to start heading home. Darien offered to drive everyone home, but Serena was the only one to accept. Luna hoped into the back seat while Serena and Darien got into the front. Everyone said goodbye, then started their short trips home.

Darien was a careful driver and knew all the most unused streets. They were half way to the Tsukino residents, when the wind picked up, harder and faster than earlier, and threw Darien's Acura off the road. He grabbed for Serena and held himself over her protectively, the best he could. They rolled down the hill with Darien yelling and Serena screaming.

As they rolled, they could make out faint laughter. Darien and Serena only heard it for a few seconds. Then they rolled over one last time, ending upside down with a huge THWAK! They both blacked out as they hit their heads on what used to be the roof.

*******

Serena could hear voices. They were whispers, so she couldn't make out any of the words. There were bustling around her also. She could hear the scrapping of heels on tile. Something was nagging at her mind. Serena couldn't quite put her thoughts together.

Then, after a minute of thought, she remembered the faint laughter, then the car accident. _DARIEN! _Serena's eyes snapped open, and she tried getting up, but was forced back down by someone. Pain had shot through her body when she did that and had no strength to resist the push. She groaned then heard shuffling feet coming to her side. Serena's sight was a little blurred from the tears the pain had caused, but she could make out the forms of her friends, mother, father and brother.

"Serena!" They all exclaimed as they came to a halt next to her.

"Oh thank God, you're alright!" Serena's mom said, while hugging her oldest child.

"OW! Mom, that hurts." Serena groaned. Then a million questions seem to blurt from her mouth before anyone could say anything else and before she had even thought throgh them.

"What happened? Where's Luna!? Where's Darien!? Are they all right? How long have I been out?" She only stopped when the girls opened their mouths to answer.

"Another one of those freak winds threw you guys off the road. It was really bad. You have four broken ribs and your right arm and left leg have various fractures. The doctors said you would make a full recovery, but it will take a few months." Lita explained.

"Luna is at the veterinary clinic. She was really battered because as the car rolled, she was thrown all around. We were down there a couple days ago, Artemis stayed with her. Vets said she would be fine, but needed surgery because she had some broken ribs." Mina answered.

Serena sighed in relief that Luna was going to be all right. But nobody had said anything about Darien yet.

"The damage was pretty bad. The Acura was totaled. The paramedics got the three of you out right before the engine caught fire. You've been unconscious for about a week. We were all so worried!" Rei said.

Serena believed her too, because she could see the worry in her eyes. She could also see that everyone had been crying. Their eyes were bloodshot and still wet. If everything was going to be fine, she didn't understand why everyone, even Sammi, had been weeping.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me? How's Darien!?" Serena's voice was becoming frantic now. How she hoped Darien was all right. She had gone through too much to keep him. She had had fought him after Queen Beryl had turned him against them, she had had to jog his memory after Beryl had been defeated the first time.

He had also broken up with her after Rini came around the first time. To protect her, but it hadn't felt that way. Then, just six months ago, Serena had lost Darien to death, but still got him back after defeating Chaos. Each experience had torn at her heart and broken it, but if Darien was gone because of this car accident, she would never get him back.

"Serena… Sweetie…" Serena's mother couldn't think of how to tell her daughter what had happened. Serena heard the strain in her mom's voice. Tears started to well up in Serena's eyes as she asked the question that would break her heart completely if the answer was yes.

"He… he didn't make… make it, did… did he? He d…died in the cr… crash huh?" She stuttered. The tears were streaming down her pale face. Ami quickly came to her best friend's side to comfort her.

"Rena. Shhh, it's okay. He's alive, but the accident put him in a coma. He had wrapped his arms around you to shield you from the roof. The doctors said he should come out of the within the month. The only catch to that it… well Doctor Connor said that there is a ninety percent chance that he will have amnesia." Amy said, wrapping Serena into a gentle hug.

The tears running down Serena's face had thinned at the news that Darien was alive. But her heart seemed to fall into her stomach when Ami said that when he came out of the coma, there was a more than fifty percent chance that he would have amnesia, for the third time in his life. She couldn't believe it. She would have to fight, yet again, to get Darien back.

"When you see him, even if he's still out cold, Serena, you should thank him. We all have already." Rei said, putting her arms around her best friend also.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. The tears were still sliding down her face. Mrs. Tsukino came over and wiped away her tears, only for them to be replaced by new ones.

"If Darien hadn't tried to shield you, the Doctors said that you would have been killed. Your side of the car was torn to shreds, but Darien was holding you so tightly away from the door that you only got cut up a little bit. You two were still thrashed really badly though." Lita was trying to comfort Serena, but she was still heartbroken.


End file.
